


Still Interrogating

by Vector



Series: Gods and Monsters [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: In the days following the event, Light begins to suspect that letting L blindfold him and suck him off had been a mistake.





	Still Interrogating

**Author's Note:**

> _Sometimes_... You rewatch Death Note for the first time in a decade and are compelled to write a sequel to a story you wrote literally 11 years ago.
> 
> Sometimes that happens.

In the days following the event, Light begins to suspect that letting L blindfold him and suck him off had been a mistake.

On the surface of things, nothing has changed. They both proceed with their normal investigations and activities without mentioning it, and nothing else like that happens. But that's only on the surface.

Light has no doubt that L is doing it deliberately to try to get a reaction. None of the rest of the task force has noticed L acting strangely, but, to be fair, L always acts strangely. On the other hand, if _Light_ reacted oddly, they would definitely notice. It gives L the advantage, and it makes Light wonder if the way L acts is at least partly deliberate. He certainly has more freedom that way.

Freedom to say things like "Shall we see what happens when we get down to it, Light-kun?" while his lips turn up like he's making a private joke. Or to request Light do things—trivial things, like shifting a monitor or passing him a bowl, that it would seem childish to refuse with the others around, but which he definitely asks with more frequency than usual and in a particular tone of voice that grates on Light's nerves. Or even to fellate popsicles in a way that Light would have found juvenile a few days ago but can't help but find suggestive now. 

Light keeps himself under control, of course. Not only would it be embarrassing to have anyone guess there was something going on, they have an investigation to do. He can't let himself get thrown off. Even when L makes unblinking eye contact with Light as he licks melting drops of vanilla ice cream off his fingers, Light's father in the seat across from them doing his practiced best to pretend that's a normal thing to do in professional company, Light manages to keep the incident out of mind and keep his face a mask of polite disinterest. 

But there are still two major problems. 

The first is that every time Light succeeds in showing absolutely nothing on his face, L looks satisfied, for some reason, even though his attempts to get a rise out of Light are failing utterly. The more this goes on, the blatant L's moves, the more impressive it is that Light manages to not react, the more Light feels like he's losing, somehow.

The second problem is that when Light _doesn't_ have to control himself completely, when they're alone and L isn't watching him directly, when there isn't something else pressing to focus on, all the thoughts he's been pushing away come rushing back.

Like now. The rest of the task force has departed for the night to get some sleep. L is reviewing some Aoyama security footage they've been over three times already, and the file in Light's lap is one he could probably quote by heart at this point, and his eyes glaze over even trying to make himself read it over again for new clues. Meanwhile, L has spent the better part of the last hour slowly removing the outer layer of chocolate from some expensive foreign candy by licking it off a tiny bit at a time, and eventually Light can't help it. He remembers how L had used that tongue on him, the rush he'd felt when he'd come down his throat, and he feels a swell of heat in his groin.

No doubt that's part of L's plan, too. It's basic psychology that with this much time chained to L, Light could start feeling some kind of affection for him. Add some simple classical conditioning, and it could easily build into an unhealthy obsession. 

Light scowls to himself at that line of thinking. If anything, L is the one who's obsessed. Light may be sitting here thinking about L sucking him off, but L is the one who did it in the first place. And, if Light's guess was right, covertly jerked himself off while he was doing it. And L thinks Light is Kira, so maybe he gets off on the idea of doing something like that to a megalomaniac serial killer?

For some reason that thought also causes a wave of arousal to run through him. 

Before Light can inspect that feeling too much, L finally eats the remaining cube of moist and completely chocolate-stripped wafer and looks at Light over his shoulder. "Is something wrong, Light-kun?"

"No," Light answers automatically, and then reconsiders after a moment and shakes his head. "You're testing me again."

"Oh?" L asks, with only mild curiosity, as he picks up another chocolate. "How so?"

Light sighs. "You're seeing how much I'm capable of hiding. If I can keep a secret in the face of provocation. —No, not just if I can keep the secret, since that by itself wouldn't be too difficult... if I can prevent any hints of it from showing at all."

The edge of L's mouth curves up just a little. "And what secret would that be, Light-kun?"

Light hadn't thought about how he'd phrase that, and after a moment he just crosses his arms. "Don't be disingenuous, Ryuuzaki."

"Aah, but I don't have any idea what you're talking about! Is there some secret you're keeping from me, Light-kun?" L says, in the slightly raised voice he uses when he's being deliberately obnoxious and doesn't mind if everyone can tell.

Light closes his eyes for a moment and gathers his willpower. "...Not from you. But from the others, yes. They really think you're just keeping me under surveillance, you know. Not still interrogating me in a different way." He pauses only briefly. "I'm not sure they'd approve of using... sexual techniques."

"Oh, so you're protecting my image? Not your pride?" L sounds amused, and Light is a little annoyed that he doesn't even feel the need to hide his smile. 

"So you admit you're trying to provoke me?" Light says through grit teeth.

"Mm, not provoke, exactly..." L trails off thoughtfully, and he sets his candy down only to replace it at his lips with his thumb. "Maybe... tease?"

That surprises Light enough that some of the tension goes out of him. "You're _teasing_ me?"

"Yes." L says, then adds, like an afterthought, "Ah, but I was testing you too, of course. Though, it wasn't a real test so much as a confirmation. Whether you're Kira or not, I was sure you wouldn't embarrass yourself in front of the task force over something like this."

"...I see." Light sighs, a little mollified by that statement of confidence. But— "But it's not about embarrassment, you know. We have to work on the investigation, so I can't afford any distractions."

L's smile widens. "Do you find it distracting?"

Dammit. Light would deny it, but he just said he wasn't keeping secrets from L, so... "Of course I find it distracting to think about something like that while we're working."

L's thumb runs from one side of his lip to the other in a way that is definitely distracting. "How about when we're not working, then?"

"What?" Light asks automatically, half unsure he even heard correctly.

"When we're not working," L repeats, slowly, "there's nothing to be distracted from. So, in those circumstances... would you be interested in doing it again?"

Light is struck silent as he tries to figure out L's gambit here. There's only one possible thing he could mean, but what does he hope to gain from an offer like that? 

He hasn't figured it out by the time the silence stretches too long to be natural, so he buys time with a half-joking, "Are we ever not working, though?"

"Of course," L says, severe tone cutting through Light's forced lightheartedness. "I'm sure you know the dangers of burning yourself out, Light-kun. It's essential to have some amount of downtime to rejuvenate your mind." Light thinks, but doesn't say, that given what he's seen of him during their time together so far, L's definition of 'downtime' must be pretty flexible. "Besides," L continues, "you haven't turned a page of that file in the past forty-three minutes. I could have brought you to climax three times in that period." With a tiny smile, he turns slightly back towards the monitor, casually turning it off before eating his chocolate normally, attitude no different than if he'd just commented on the timing of the security camera.

Light, on the other hand, is reeling from shock and another inexplicable wave of arousal, and he's sure at least some of it shows on his face. He's not pleased about it; that's the only reason he can give for how he responds the way he does. He keeps his voice mild, curiously questioning. "Three times in forty-three minutes? I doubt that's physically possible, Ryuuzaki."

L swivels his chair back to look at him, eyes lighting up, and that's when Light realizes his mistake. By arguing the details and not rejecting the idea outright, he's implied it's something that might happen _somehow_. 

"Ah, but you're a healthy teenage boy, after all," L says, also mildly, but Light can hear laughter in his voice. "And I'm sure being in my presence every minute of the day is stifling." He looks at the handcuff on Light's wrist thoughtfully. "Sorry about that," he adds, sounding absolutely insincere.

The emotion Light feels rising in his chest this time is anger, but he pushes that down as well. "Are you implying your offer is an attempt to apologize?" he says instead, even if it obviously isn't.

L hums in consideration. "No. I'm offering it for the same reason I was teasing you. I enjoy it." His voice is firm and unashamed, and he finally meets Light's eyes. "I don't get much opportunity for that sort of thing either, you know. Even when I'm not handcuffed to a suspect."

Light suddenly feels embarrassed and outdone. That was honest, he thinks, and L said it so easily that it makes Light's hedging and dodging look pathetic. Why does he even feel like he has something to hide here? He drops his gaze and turns his tone serious. "...I _do_ have opportunities when I'm not handcuffed as a suspect, but not any I'm really interested in. I was angry with you before, for manipulating me that way, but I did enjoy parts of it more than I would have expected. I..." He exhales the last of his breath before continuing. "...I would be interested in doing it again, yes."

The expression on L's face for a moment is weirdly vulnerable, like Light caught him off guard with that, and Light feels more comfortable again. 

Then L rises from his chair. "Then, shall we?"

"Ah?" Light blinks, and then quickly has to stand and follow L out of the room to prevent the chain from pulling taut. Somehow he hadn't expected an _immediate_ response. Or maybe some part of him still didn't quite believe L would follow through.

As L leads him up to the bedroom they share, Light becomes very sure L is planning to follow through. His body heats and his mind races to put together a plan for how to deal with this.

There are two beds in the room, which had happened only after Light's protests. Not that L had been intending to share the one—instead, there's an armchair tucked within chain's-length of the bed, where L can sit and read and watch Light sleep, and, Light supposes, probably sleep himself at some point. And L does do that still, but, maybe to humor Light's complaints about the handcuffs rattling, he also spends some time in the second bed as well, and Light has gotten used to sleeping curled on one side so the chain hangs slack. 

L doesn't head for the beds this time, though. Instead he walks to his armchair and stops before sitting in it, turning back to look at Light for the first time since he left the control room. "Would you like to sit?"

Light can't escape the feeling that he's already being evaluated on his response, which he might have expected, and certainly doesn't expect to stop at this. He can't imagine what he could do here that would incriminate or exonerate him, though. Maybe, like before, the fact that he's even thinking about it that way is what makes L think he could be Kira. 

Light tries to relax. "Of course," he says, letting a note of nervousness into his voice as he sits down in L's chair. He settles in automatically, leaning back—he imagines he can tell the difference between the soft cushion of the chair and the stiffer back that L's terrible posture has never touched—and curls his fingers over the edges of the arms as he looks up at L curiously.

That faint hint of satisfaction is on L's face again, but Light only has a moment to wonder about it before L drops to kneel and puts his hands on Light's knees, running up his thighs and urging his legs wider, the chain jangling and draping over the chair. The unexpected and aggressive contact gets an immediate physical reaction. It's definitely different than last time, where he was tense and wary from being blindfolded and vulnerable and didn't get aroused until L stroked him persistently. Now, even just this makes him feel his dick begin to swell, and when L makes a thoughtful noise as he massages his inner thighs, his breath comes a little short.

"Ryuuzaki," Light says, and then has to pause to compose himself so his voice stays even. "You really want to do this?" It's phrased like he's being considerate, but Light also wants to hear L confirm it again.

"I do," L says immediately, shooting a look up at him through his bangs, and it's difficult to describe how seeing him like that makes Light feel. He doesn't manage to decide how to respond before L is undoing his pants with deft fingers. He quickly manages to bare Light's dick, and Light can't quite read his expression with his head turned back down, but he suspects he can guess it. Light's already half-hard, and he can almost feel the satisfaction radiating from him.

Light takes a breath, but before he can manage to voice anything else, L's hand wraps around his shaft and his lips close around the head of his dick without hesitation, and Light's body jolts without his input. L sucks lightly and presses his tongue against him firmly. 

It's surreal to watch L's mouth work around his dick after Light's spent the last few days avoiding imagining it. The blindfold meant he didn't get to see it before, and it's almost funny, how it doesn't look any less awkward and ridiculous this way than it does when he's mouthing everyday objects, but as it sends waves of pleasure through Light's body and his dick stiffens in L's mouth, watching the way his cheeks hollow is suddenly erotic. It makes sense, in a way, he supposes. Even normally L acts in ways someone shouldn't really in public. The same action being inappropriate or intimate is really only a matter of context.

It doesn't take long at all before Light is completely hard, and L makes a muffled noise that Light can't help but hear as smug. Light's fingers tighten on the arm of the chair as his hips jerk up in a way that's not _entirely_ intentional, but that he certainly doesn't make any effort to restrain. If some part of him had imagined it as a sort of assertion of control, though, it doesn't work out that way—L has a hand on his thigh, but doesn't hold him back, and the thrust just presses deeper into L's mouth, the head of his cock sliding down the back of his throat without any resistance. The sensation is shockingly intense, and Light realizes he's let out a sound of his own only after he's done it, and it sounds a little too close to a helpless moan for his liking.

At least the next sound that catches his attention is better—the quiet slide of a zipper, and Light suddenly has focus back, enough to look sharply down at L with the knowledge that he's absolutely planning to jerk himself off over having Light's dick down his throat again.

"Don't," Light says, and in his attempt to keep his voice from sounding too breathless and eager it comes out sharply, unquestionably like a command. Then, having heard himself like that, he can't stop. "Don't get yourself off yet."

L makes another noise that Light can't interpret, but he obligingly lifts his other hand and holds both Light's thighs firmly as he leans in to take him deep in his mouth, and Light shudders at the sensation. He's not sure what his plan is here yet, but he thinks he likes the idea of L restraining himself, hard in his pants, while he sucks Light off. As L's lips slide up and down his shaft, it starts getting hard to tell how much of the waves of pleasure going through him are due to feeling the pure physical stimulation, seeing L absolutely engrossed in what he's doing, or imagining him achingly aroused from doing it. It might be that it's more than the sum of its parts. If L keeps up his 'teasing,' it's definitely going to become more of a challenge to avoid thinking about this while they're working.

Light actually loses track of what's happening for a bit, until L does something with his tongue—Light is honestly not sure what—that abruptly kicks his arousal up from a satisfying haze to much more urgent need, and his breath hitches as he suppresses another moan. Then he sees L's eyes flick up at him, and he lets it out, even if he sounds embarrassingly rough to his own ears. He's not hiding anything from L.

He watches L's eyelids drop again, and then watches as his lips slide all the way to the base of his dick, his throat working gently as he swallows it down. Light's hand goes instinctively to his mouth as he inhales a sharp breath at the intensity of the feeling. As he tries to rein himself back, he's struck by the irrational desire to check his watch. Three times in forty-three minutes, wasn't it? It can't have been more than a few minutes so far; L is making good time. Though, of course, the refractory period is the real issue.

Light laughs breathlessly, at the absurdity of this situation, and L hums around him, in what he imagines is amusement too, and suddenly there doesn't seem to be a lot of value in restraint.

"Ryuuzaki." Light threads his fingers through L's bangs to hold them out of his face. "I'm... very close. And I'm going to move." Light's voice is an octave lower than he expects, and it doesn't sound much like a request.

Still, L just raises his eyebrows slightly—his expression looks somehow much more candid, with his hair out of the way—and shifts. He pulls back almost all the way off Light's cock, the tip still held between his lips, and he moves his hands off Light's thighs to the chair. Bracing himself rather than Light.

Light only waits a second to make sure L is settled before he moves, hips snapping up in a sharp thrust that presses his dick back deep into L's mouth, his throat warm and yielding around him. It feels much better than he could have imagined, even at this point, and all the air escapes his lungs in a soft cry.

L seems fine—if anything, his eyes are dancing with satisfaction—and so Light thrusts again, and then again, and he's quickly fucking L's mouth steadily. His hand tightens in L's hair as he gets closer to the edge, though L is clearly not going anywhere.

He wasn't lying about being close, though, and he can't tell if it's a relief or a disappointment when his orgasm finally hits him like a physical force. As he starts to spill himself down L's throat and his movements become weaker and more erratic, L takes initiative again, leaning forward so Light's dick doesn't escape his mouth and sucking like he's gulping down water in a desert, and it prolongs the sensation, until finally L has swallowed down every drop of his come and Light is shuddering and oversensitive, and L lets his dick slip from his lips for the first time since he started this.

It takes Light several long, deliberate breaths to start to wind back down, and when he does, he settles his arms back onto the arms of the armchair and focuses again. He looks down at L, sitting back on his heels, lips wet and bruised, dark eyes somehow more intense than they usually are, chest rising and falling quietly but quickly, pants open, the bulge in his underwear just visible from this angle. Even with his orgasm past, something about seeing L like that makes a swell of satisfaction rise.

But then L's bruised lips curve up in a smug grin, and after a beat L realizes what this seems like—Light sitting in L's chair like it's his own personal throne, looking down at L debased beneath him. It's unfair, since L set things up this way, but Light is sure that's not stopping L from judging him.

So after a beat, Light slides down onto the floor, urging L backwards, the handcuff chain jangling, and L's eyes widen for just a split second before he sprawls out, knees akimbo. Light settles between his legs and reaches for his fly, tugging fabric out of the way before asking, belatedly, "Is this okay?"

"If that's what you want to do, Light-kun," L says, his voice raw, and there's something in his tone Light still doesn't like, but L also can't conceal his arousal, either in his words or in the heat of his hard shaft when Light gets it in his hand.

"I do." Light only says it to echo L's words from earlier, but as he forms the words it he realizes there's truth in them. The idea of having L's dick in his hand is suddenly fascinating, and he examines it as he figures out the best angle for his grip. He can't imagine a reason he'd need to recall any of the specific details here later, but he can't help committing them to memory anyway.

"I see." There's enough surprise in L's tone to be gratifying, at least, and he doesn't say anything else as Light braces himself over him and slides his hand down his dick.

Light hasn't done anything like this before, obviously, and he's not about to try to rival a blowjob given by someone with L's level of oral fixation. Still, like most other things, he's sure the key is approaching the situation with confidence. He shouldn't have any problem figuring out how to get him off.

He raises his gaze to L's face to watch his expression, and strokes him a few times, the handcuff chain clinkling lightly, as he experiments with how firm he makes his hold. L is hard to read, usually, but Light thinks he's getting better at it. He tightens his grip a little harder than feels like should be comfortable before he gets the response he wants, L's body shivering slightly at the end of his stroke, his lips parting voicelessly. 

"Ryuuzaki," Light starts before he's sure what he's going to say, and takes a slow breath before he continues. "...You said you don't get much opportunity for this, right? But you did it before, too. When I was blindfolded." He doubts he would mention that he noticed, except for the fact that he's still a little giddy from his own orgasm—and encouraged by L sprawled on the floor in front of him. He runs a thumb over the head of L's dick and feels it twitch in his hand, but otherwise L remains remarkably impassive. "You're too careful. Where's the man who came to confront the man he thought was Kira in person?"

To Light's surprise, L lets out a short, rough laugh. "Are you comparing gambling my life on the chance to get information with displaying my sexual pleasure openly, Light-kun?" As always, he seems to have no shame in saying things like that completely straightforwardly. "The risks and the rewards are completely different."

Light isn't entirely sure they are. There's a strange feeling in his chest he can't quite identify—he wants to see L's desire, wants to see him lose control beneath him. Is that because he wants to best him, somehow? Or is it because... "I want you to be open with me."

The surprise on L's face is open, at least. "Light-kun?"

"Please," Light says. "It's just us, right? This is between us. You don't have to keep things hidden." It comes out with more emotion than he expects.

A look more enigmatic than any Light has seen yet tonight crosses L's face, just for a moment. Then it's gone, and a tension Light hadn't noticed leaves L's body.

"Of course," L says. "This wouldn't be happening if it wasn't you."

Light's heart thuds. The statement is... almost romantic, but when L says it, the meaning is very different. Almost certainly, L means "This wouldn't be happening if you weren't Kira." And there are a lot of things Light could say to _that_ , starting with the same denials he's been making for weeks and ending with some speculations about why L would be uniquely willing to have the most prolific mass murderer the world has ever seen give him a handjob. But he knows it's not exactly about the murder, and in a way he understands. At least this is exciting. 

Besides, responding to the unspoken words would mean acknowledging them, and he doesn't want to hear how certain L is that he's Kira again right now.

So Light just responds in kind. "I wouldn't be doing this if it weren't you either." He offers a smile and lightens his tone. "And not only because you have me under constant surveillance."

L's lips quirk, just a little. "I'm sure. Even so, this opportunity will be limited as well."

Light opens his mouth to argue, then stops. There are still things L isn't saying—some very specific reasons why he thinks their relationship will come to an end. He can't contradict him, though—arguing the time he'll be with is _un_ limited is ridiculous. 

But Light can start to hear how aroused L is in his voice, too, which he takes as some sort of acquiescence. 

"Then..." Light finally takes his hand back off L's dick, but only so he can take a moment to lick his own palm. Nothing excessive like L does, just a few swipes to make it a little less dry before he wraps it around L's shaft again, but it's still a cruder move than he'd normally let anyone see, and he can feel a slight flush of heat run through his body along with L's sharp eyes on him as he does it. "Let's take advantage of it while we can."

Even that small amount of saliva makes pulling at L's cock tug his skin less, evening out into a smoother motion. When he remembers to tighten his grip and run his thumb up over the head, this time L lets out an audible gasp.

"Ah." L also _says_ that—"ah," not so different than if he was acknowledging someone's input or observing something mildly interesting. It sounds a little mechanical. Light doesn't think L's reaction is actually deliberate affect, though; he suspects L just genuinely isn't used to expressing himself naturally. In a way it makes hearing it even better.

Light makes sure the handcuff chain hangs to the side as he leans in further, propping himself with his free hand so the angle of his strokes is more natural, and starts to set a steady pace. It's—erotic, he supposes, which shouldn't be a revelation, but he's not sure he's ever felt quite like he does now, awkwardly braced on the floor over L, the air full of the sounds of rubbing flesh and clinking chain.

He can definitely get L off like this, too; also filling the room increasingly often are L's quiet sounds as his breath starts to come faster. Though, after not too much longer, L brings his own hand up to to bite at his knuckles.

Light's next move is another one done on a moment's instinct. He stops his strokes suddenly, and L only has the time for a frustrated inquisitive grunt before Light is tugging L's hand away from his mouth so he can lean down and kiss him.

That surprises L too, Light thinks with some satisfaction. It doesn't take him more than a moment to react, though, and of course Light has no expectation of kissing L being quick or tidy. The kiss is open-mouthed immediately, and Light only belatedly remembers that L just swallowed his come—his mouth still tastes a little bitter. It should be revolting, but the shudder that goes through Light's body as L's tongue slides against his doesn't feel like that at all. 

He lingers at the kiss more than he intends, only because he wants to savor L's response, which seems remarkably hungry—which makes some sense, since he did abruptly stop in the middle of his handjob. The longer the kiss extends, though, the more it begins to feel like an activity in itself; Light becomes increasingly aware of how sensitive the inside of his mouth is, and how interested L seems to be in cataloging every part of it he can touch. When he finally pulls away, he's too distracted by trying to breathe evenly to stop a cloying thread of saliva from trailing from his mouth to L's. 

He swiftly wipes his mouth as he tries to read the look in L's blown-dark eyes. "As always, you're capable of surprising me, Light-kun," L says eventually, which doesn't clarify anything.

"Is it that much of a surprise?" Light says, lightly, even though he's even surprised at himself. 

"Mm," L murmurs as he looks up at him. Light has himself propped with very little space between them, and L isn't breaking eye contact, but somehow Light still feels like L is looking at something else. It makes Light conscious of the fact that he still feels like there's something going on here he doesn't understand. Like he's missing something. Something key.

It grates on him until eventually he sits back and offers L a hand. "Come on, sit up. It's hard to do it like this."

"Ah?" L blinks, and that's so notable that Light wonders absently how long L has spent unblinking. But eventually he takes his hand and rolls back up onto the balls of his feet.

"Sit back against the chair with me," Light offers, before realizing that's probably not going to work. "Or, you don't have to lean back, but face this way and keep your knees out of the way. I need to be able to... reach." It takes the tiny pause for Light to decide the least vulgar way to say it, and L looks faintly amused again. He acquiesces, though, and soon they're sitting side by side, handcuff chain slack between them, L's close leg splayed enough that Light can see his flushed dick still standing stiff.

Light turns enough to reach over and wrap his hand around it again. "There," he says, and strokes him firmly one more time as demonstration. But that's not the only thing Light had in mind—as L's mouth parts slightly at the tip of his stroke, Light leans in to meet his lips again. Not having to suspend himself above L means he can manage to do both for as long as necessary. And he plans to.

He should have predicted earlier that this is what L would like, really. As Light kisses him aggressively, tongue pushing into his mouth as he sets a rhythm with his hand again, L makes a noise deep in his throat, and if L kissed back hungrily before, now he's even more intense. Light gives up on trying to breathe normally and catches air where he can, in tiny breaks or through his nose. He's not sure that's the only reason he's a little dizzy. Probably he's still oversensitized from the afterglow, but kissing L sends frissions of warmth through his whole body, and more so the longer he does it.

The handjob feels almost like an afterthought, though of course he keeps up the pressure and motion. The evidence suggests that even L can't get off with just his mouth. Though if anyone could, it would probably be him. 

The jangle of chain breaks through the haze that has settled in his mind, giving him a few moments' warning before L's hand fists in his shirt. That's all he does, just hold him like that, but somehow it seems as intimate as anything else they've done, and Light has to break away for a sharp inhale. From the glance he gets at L's face and the way his fingers tighten, he makes some assumptions about what that's meant to communicate, and quickly moves back in to kiss L forcefully, picking up the pace of his strokes.

L's reaction is muted, but Light can feel a pulse of his dick against the palm of his hand. He's definitely close. Light doesn't let up, his grip tight and his mouth sealed against L's. Even so, it somehow surprises Light when he feels L shudder and start to come, but Light supposes he didn't have any frame of reference for what that would feel like. 

He wants to see it, so as soon as he's sure that's what's happening he pulls away, enough to see the flash of frustration on L's face before his orgasm hits fully, to watch the almost comical way his eyes widen and his lips part as he spills himself messily over Light's hand. It is, in fact, strangely satisfying.

Then it's over, and Light slowly removes his hand as L starts breathing again. They sit there in silence for a minute, both slowly analyzing what just happened, Light supposes.

Then L rises, stripping the rest of the way out of his soiled jeans. Picking them up two-fingered, he deposits them in the laundry. Then Light is forced to also climb to his feet as L moves to the closet, more than the chain-length away. Light blinks when he sees L just retrieving another pair.

"Ryuuzaki," Light says, running a tired hand through his hair. "It's late. We should get a little bit of sleep... you could leave your jeans off for bed." Even as he says it, he feels it's a futile suggestion.

L doesn't even turn around. "I'd prefer not to."

"Whatever you say." Light sighs.

Once L has his pants back on, though, he _does_ turn to face Light, a worrying smile on his face. "You should get comfortable, though. You'll want your rest. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow, and," L pauses, bringing his thumb to his lips thoughtfully, "I wouldn't want you to be distracted."

Even that much brings a flash L's lips around him to Light's mind, a rush of the feeling he'd gotten from kissing him. Following that shortly is a deep sense of foreboding. Whatever else has happened here, he's certainly given L a lot more material for teasing him. He'll have to be prepared to deal with it tomorrow.


End file.
